Narnia and Twilight come together
by KlausandCarolineforever
Summary: Bella is the middle child of the Penvensie family and they go to Professor Kirks house and Bella and Lucy discover Narnia.....While there they meet a family....will they save Narnia.......ExB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bpov

"Edmund, what do you think you're doing?! Peter, get Edmund out of here!" I could hear mother screech from down stairs. The Germans where throwing bombs down at us and mother was going frantic, trying to get us out of the house and into the shelter.

Susan was getting some food from the kitchen, Peter was now in charge of getting everyone out, especially Edmund, and Lucy…..is……somewhere.

I run into Susan's, mine and Lucy's bedroom to get some things to keep us entertained, when I heard shuffling under the blankets. I turned around and there was Lucy hiding under the bedroom covers.

"Lucy, come on!" I shouted and put out my hand and she took it eagerly. I thought for a 9 year old she would have sense to run to the shelter already.

Lucy and I ran down the stairs, me nearly tripping over my own feet, and saw Peter dragging Edmund out of the living room and Edmund "Wait, Dad!" Edmund must think he's still here but he's away at war.

We all run out of the house when Edmund broke free of Peter and ran back into the house. Mum was shouting at him to come back and then shouting at peter to come back as he went after Edmund.

Susan and mum try to keep Lucy quiet while I wait for Edmund and peter to come back. We waited for a few seconds but then they came back and Peter threw Edmund onto the bunk bed and started to shout" How could you've been so selfish! You could have got us killed!"

I then saw what was in Edmunds hand. It was a picture of Dad. Mum tells Peter to stop shouting as she goes to hug Edmund but Edmund turns away and hugs me instead. Out of all of us, Edmund is closest to me, since I don't shout at him close to all my siblings but I prob be closest to Edmund

Mum look's hurt when Edmund hugs me and the last words anyone said that night is when Peter turned to Edmund and said "Why can't you just do as your told" and shuts the door

**********The platform and the train and Mrs McCreedy and the house***********

Bpov

We were all standing on the platform. Susan was helping me put on my label, Peter put on his own while mum put on Lucy and Edmund's

"If dad we're hear he wouldn't let us go" says Edmund in a grumpy mood

"If dad was here and the war was over we wouldn't have to go" says Peter angrily

"You will listen to your brother wont you?"

Edmund didn't answer and as mum goes to kiss his head he turns away

She goes to Peter as she already said goodbye to Lucy

She then goes to Susan and she breaks crying and mum comforting her

Then Mum comes and says" I love you so much, Bella, look after everyone especially Edmund" She kisses my forehead and a hug goodbye

Then she says" right then off you go"

We all crab our suitcases and our small items and head for the train

Peter is in front holding Lucy's hand, Susan tugging Edmund who is being difficult, then me.

We all got on the train and the driver took us to a carriage ( I forget what them thingies are called)

Where a girl no older than Lucy and a boy who looks about 4 or 5 sitting there.

Again I was the last one going in and I ended up sitting beside Peter and the little girl, as Edmund Lucy and Susan sat on the other side.

The train ride was long till we reach our stop at coobe station

We got off the train station but there was no-one there for us

We heard a car horn and we all ran down the steps. Lucy was going to wave but the car drove past us

"The professor knew we were coming, didn't he Peter?" I ask

Peter just said nothing and looked down the road

"Perhaps where incorrectly labelled?" says Edmund

But then I heard a galloping and a sound of a whip

There was a lady coming towards us with a horse and carriage

She stopped in front of us and asks us "Are you Peter, Susan, Isabella, Edmund and Lucy Penvensie?"

We all answered yes

"Small favours" she says and we get in and drove towards the house


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bpov

"Now, there is a few rules' you need to follow. There will be no shouting or running!" Said Mrs McCreedy looking at us sternly

Since we got on that horse and carriage all she has been doing is telling us what we can do or not.

Lucy thinks that the house is beautiful and that we got so lucky and that we hadn't ended up on the streets. Edmund was the opposite of Lucy. He said that he would rather stick pins in his eyes than live with _the creature and the old man. _He call's her that because Lucy had a bun left over from the train ride and she snatch it out of Lucy's hand faster than you can say 'a'. We all told her that was Lucy's but she ignored us. Peter just said that it was all right and agreed with Lucy. I haven't asked Susan yet.

Shouting from Mrs McCreedy snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No touching the artificial artefacts!!!"

Susan jumped a mile back from the sculpture head and Lucy tried to hide her smirk while Peter, I and Edmund looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Susan just glared at us.

"Now if you will follow me I will show you to your rooms and…….." Mrs McCreedy kept on walking with Susan Edmund and Peter following her. I stayed be hide a bit to look at some paintings while Lucy was looking out the window. We both heard a creak and turned towards the door and to see someone's shadow be hiding it. Lucy and I legged it.

It was later on after dinner that we all ended up in Mine, Susan's and Lucy's room. I got the single bed while the other two got the double bed.

Peter was listening to the radio while looking at the dark sky. Susan looked over at Lucy and turned off the radio. Peter looked back annoyed but then he looked at a scared Lucy and a sad me.

"The sheets feel scratchy" said Lucy. She was either telling the truth or trying to start a conversation.

"Well there only temporary and will probably be at home soon" smiled Susan trying to comfort Lucy

"Yeah if homes still there" comes from a voice from the door. Edmund

"Isn't it time you went to bed?!" says Susan

"Yes mum" says Edmund in a mocking tone

"Ed" Peter said sternly

We where all quiet for a minute till I said " Lu, we will have fun here, this place is huge, we can do whatever we want here" I smiled at her. She smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bpov

Lucy and me where staring out at the rain.

Edmund was trying to carve something onto a chair.

Susan was testing Peter to see if he could spot the language of every word.

It was an all Latin book

"Is it Latin?" I heard peter answer

"Yes" says Susan

"It's a Latin book, it's the worst game ever invented" smirked Edmund

Susan slammed the book shut as I laughed along with the boys'

"We could play hide and seek?" asked Lucy in a small voice

We all looked at Peter

"Come on Peter please, can we please?" says Lucy

" 1, 2 , 3……." Says Peter

We all run to hide

We all ran in different directions

I ended up in the kitchen first but I then saw the creature so I ran out as fast as I could.

I saw Lucy and Edmund fighting over a place to hide. As the older sibling of the two

I had to break it up.

"Come on Lu, we'll go and hide together 'kay?"

Lucy looked back at me and smiled.

We both ran past Edmund and tried the first room and it was locked

We checked the second room and it was unlocked.

There was nothing in the room besides a sheet that I think that is covering a wardrobe or something

I walked up to it while Lucy followed me

I pulled the sheet off.

It _was_ a wardrobe

"Come on Lu, this will be a great place to hide!" I said excidently

"Yeah ok" she replied

We both climbed in

I kept the door open a bit so that we don't get locked in

We kept going back……..

……and back…..

………and back……..

Till my hand hit something……………. Cold?

I turned around quickly and so did Lucy

We where looking at a forest covered in snow

We both walked out and stared around in amazement

I saw a lamppost and I told Lucy to follow

I was about to touch it when I heard that something is hide me…….

I grab Lucy and put her be hide me so she dosen't get hurt…..

It was a……..

**Hey sorry for the cliff hanger couldn't help my self**

**Plz review my sorry **

**BeN aNd JeRrY's IcE-cReAm RoXz**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I grab Lucy and put her be hide me so she doesn't get hurt….._

_It was a…….._

Bpov

It was a…….. Well…..something….or something's………

I think it was a girl….. and uhhh…..well I think a half goat and half man.

The man/goat jumped back and screamed and dropping his parcels. Me and Lucy jumped backed and screamed is well, but the girl there just stud there in complete shock.

While I just stared back, Lucy stepped forward and said "are you hiding from us?" she said to the people in front of us, well more to the man/goat.

The girl started to mummer something to the half man/goat and he started to come back from the tree, and he started to say "N-no, i-i….w-we just didn't w-want to scare y-you" well stutter.

"We're just shocked" said the girl quietly

We just stood and stared at one another.

I finally found my voice again and said" Where are we?"

They both looked shocked again and the man/goat said "Well, Narnia of course"

"Narnia?" asked a surprised Lucy "what's that?"

"Well, you're in it" says the girl "from every stick and stone you see every icicle to the eastern coast of cair paravel is Narnia".

We all stood quietly again till the girl excitedly said" Ooh, where are my manners, my name is Alice and this is Tumnus, and you's are?"

"Well, I'm Lucy Penvensie and this is my sister Isabella Pen-" but she was cut off by mister Tumnus spluttering.

"I'm sorry but is your last name P-Penvensie?"

"Yes"

The girl name Alice looked worried but she soon covered that expression with a different one.

"What are you doing here?!!?" again Tumnus

I answered this time

"Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room-"this time I was cut off

"Wardrobe? Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" Says Tumnus

We both where going to answer but Alice spoke

"We have to go"

She was frantically looking around the wood now

"O y-yes, come now, come" says a very suddenly nervous Tumnus

I didn't want to stay out in the cold and neither did Lucy

So we followed

* * *

**Well, you finally met a least one of the Cullen's**

**Plz revive**

**BeN jErRy'S iCe-CrEaM rOxZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, peepz these are the ages of the characters:**

**Penvensie Cullen's**

**Peter- 18 Carlisle and Esme- 40**

**Susan- 16 Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett- 18**

**Bella- 15 Edward- 17**

**Edmund- 13 Alice- 16**

**Lucy- 11**

Chapter 4

LPOV (Lucy's point of view)

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time. We've been walking for quite some time now and we been having conversations between ourselves, but whenever we took a break I asked where we are going are Mr. Tumnus or Ms Alice just ignore us or just say "MmnMNm" like their mind is somewhere else.

Bella has been awfully quiet and whenever they start to talk again she jumps like she has been shocked by lightening. It's like she forgets there here.

We went round a bend and I could make out a few feet away a door on a rock. Not what you see every day. "It's lovely" I say. I couldn't help myself. Alice turned around and said "Thanks, well it's not mine but Tumnus's, but I decorated so yeah thanks"

Alice skipped her way to the door with Tumnus trailing behind her. Bella was a little bit behind so I grab her hand and pulled her to the door.

When I walked through the door I was hit by warmth. It was that nice my toes curled up. Inside looked lovely. Like a little cottage. Most of the stuff where made out of wood and there was very little curtain or fabric. Most homes in England have a lot more fabric and curtain.

I could hear rattling in the kitchen, so I looked over and saw Alice and Mister Tumnus making some things. Bella saw a bookshelf and a smile crossed her face. Even for a 14 year old, going on 15 next week, Bella was a hopeless romantic. I went over to join Bella but there were no love stories or picture books. Just books that say well I can't really make it out. The more are to long.

"Bella, what does that say?" I pointed to the book. Before Bella could answer, lice came over and said "That is a book about battles. It is called _vicious beasts by Bree hornstrat. _It is a very interesting book, you could borrow it if you'd like." Bella thanks her and says maybe. Bella is taking baby steps.

"Tea is served!" says Tumnus happily. We all settled roung the table accept for Alice as she stares at Tumnus with a horrified expression and says that she will she us later as she has to a message. It's now Tumnus, Bella and I.

BPOV

At first I didn't trust those two. I mean, for heaven sakes, the man half goat! But once I got to the house or…rock, I started to warm up a little bit. When Alice said she couldn't stay I was a little suspicious but I let it go.

"Well, girls, what would you like to eat? Toast, scones, sardines, cake……or would you like some tea or hot chocolate or something….." starts of Tumnus. Lucy took a piece of cake and a few sardines (she loves them) and some tea. I just took tea. "Well, ladies, would you like to hear a song?" Lucy nodded her head furiously while I just said okay. He started to play this unfamiliar tune but when I heard it I was watching the fire and I swear I saw people dancing and singing and having a good time and I start to feel good like I was walking through a meadow or sweets or cotton candy and I…..and I…started to fall asleep.

* * *

"Tumnus how could you! You promise you wouldn't harm them!" someone whispered

I could hear someone sobbing in the background. It was Tumnus.

"And why did you try and give them to the witch, when Aslan said in the prophecy that one of the narnian boys will fall in love with one those girls"

"I-I d-don't know, but i-i sorry"

That is when I fully woke up and so did Lucy.

"What's going on?" I ask

It was all quiet until "I've been a terrible, terrible faun"

Lucy got up and walked over to him." No, you're the nicest faun I've ever met"

"Why are you a terrible faun?" I asked

"I'm kidnapping you's" he whispered. I leaned back in shock and so did Lucy.

"It was the white witch, she gave orders to everyone and said if we see any humans we-we are suppose to hand you's over to her."

"But he has came to his senses and said he is going to bring you's back safely to the lamppost" says Alice

"Let's go" says Tumnus. He grabbed mine and Lucy's hand and started to pull us out the door and ran us back to the lamppost.

We told our goodbyes and me and Lucy's went to run back to the wardrobe, but while I was running I turned back and saw the scared look on his face and I knew I would be coming back to Narnia.

* * *

**Plz review**

**BeN aNd JeRrY's ICe-CReAM ROxZ**


	5. Chapter 5

_...We told our goodbyes and me and Lucy went to run back to the wardrobe, but while I was running I turned back and saw the scared look on his face and I knew I would be coming back to Narnia._

Chapter 5

Bpov

"…..Ouch"

Lucy and I ran back towards the wardrobe but even when I got into the wardrobe I kept on running and now I am on the floor

"Bella! Bella, come on. Come on! We have to tell the rest that where back and tell them about Narnia."

Lucy grabbed my arm and dragged to out into the hallway and down the steps, screaming that we were all right and safe, when Edmund popped his head out telling us to be quiet and Peter turns up around the corner

Edmund comes out looking defeated as he doesn't like to lose.

"You know, I'm not quite sure you's three got the idea of this game" says Peter, like he was talking to 5 year olds. "I was being quiet, till Lucy came out screaming that she was okay, with Bella behind her." Said Edmund. I was getting confused so I decided to step in.

"Weren't you wondering where we where?"

"That's the whole point Bells, he has to try and find you's." says Ed

While we were talking none of us knew Susan was there until she spoke "Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Bella and Lucy want to play anymore." Peter said to Susan

We were all quiet till Lucy said "But we've been gone for ages"

The three of them just looked at us

Peter, Lucy and I stayed a little bit back from the wardrobe while Edmund and Susan where checking the wardrobe, Susan checking the inside and Edmund checking the back.

Lucy was sure that once Susan looked inside the wardrobe she'll look into Narnia but when Susan popped back out she had a bored looking face on her and began to speak "Lucy, Bells the only wood in here is in the back of the wardrobe." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lucy's face fall. Peter then spoke as well. "One game at a time guys, we all don't have your imagination" They all started towards the door until beside me, Lucy started to shout "But we weren't imagining!"

They all turned around sharply, but Susan face stood out. She was angry.

"That's enough Lucy" I decided to step in. "Lucy or me would never lie about this. You know I can't lie and, no offense Lucy, but do you really think she could come up with this sort of thing. She's only eleven and you also know that we both always tell the truth." I say in a angry voice which match Susan's quite well. That shut up Susan for a minute but then Edmund started to speak. "Well I believe you" in a very cheerful voice. We were all surprised.

"You do?" asked Lucy in a small voice

Edmund smile turned into a smirk "Yea, remember those times when I found a football field in a bathroom cupboards"

This is one of those times I disliked Edmund

"O for god sake Edmund, stop trying to make everything worse wills you?" Edmund was starting to speak but Peter talked again "When will you ever grow up?" That hit the spot for Edmund

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOUR DAD BUT YOUR NOT" and Edmund starts to turn around and stomp towards his bedroom.

" Well done, that was nicely handle" said a cold voice. It was from Susan, She also turned and walked away

It was only us three left and it was silent, well it was until Lucy said " But it really was there"

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough." Peter then looked at me with disappointment and turn away

"Come on Lucy time for bed" I say and closed the wardrobe door

Its 2am in the morning an all I can think about is Narnia and Alice and Mr. Tumnus. And the Prophecy.

I look on to Lucy and Susan's bed. S was asleep while Lucy was…….putting on boots?

"Lucy, what in heaven's name are you doing?"

Lucy looked up startled. "O….I'm just going to the loo, be back in a bit." And with that she hurried out the door 'Well, Bella let's get to sleep' I say to myself

I was having a dreamless sleep when I heard shouting coming from the boys room. It both woke me and Susan up, so we grabbed our dressing gowns and went to the boys to find Lucy on top of Peter, shaking him as if she was trying to wake the dead, Peter looking alarmed and tired and Edmund looking distracted.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Susan. Lucy turned to us with a happy look on her face and began to talk at once. " Susan, Bella I have been back to Narnia to see Mr Tumnus and this time you have to believe me because Edmund was there too." WQe all turned to Ed.

Edmund didn't like to be put on the spot and I could see the tips of his ears going red, like what Peter and my mother do when they're angry.

"You saw the faun?" asked Peter

Edmund silently shook his head

"Well…..he wasn't there _**with**_me….what where you doing there Edmund?" Lucy asked curiosity

Again he was put on the spot.

The next thing he said was really low. " I was just playing along, you how kids these days are, they don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy began to cry and run out of the room and I begin to follow her. I kept calling her name but she kept on running until she bumped into someone. That someone being Professor Kirk.

**PLZ REVIEW**

**BeN aNd JeRrY's ICe-CReAM ROxZ**


	6. Chapter 6

Bpov

Lucy and I are now drinking Hot Chocolate in the kitchen. Lucy was still upset about what happen earlier.

"Bella?" Lucy broke me from my train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Why does no-one believe us? I mean we always tell the truth and they believe Edmund. Edmund! Uggh, I've got a headache now" I know this is an upsetting matter, but Lucy can be funny when she's mad

"Well, Lu, look at it this way. Two girls tell their siblings that they have found a magical land in a wardrobe. Don't you think that they're actually could be right? I mean come on Lu-"

Lucy cut me off

"No Bella, I don't think that. Even if I were making it up at least they could do is pretend and be nice about it."

Silence filled the kitchen

"Bella, can you read _The Tales of Peter Rabbit _to me please?"

Lucy and I where off sitting underneath a big blossom tree reading books while the other where playing cricket.

I could hear the other three talking about daydreaming, so I start to read. Half way through I heard a glass smash. I looked up to see the whole glass smashed and Edmund with a scared look in his face.

"Uh Oh" says Lucy with a smirk on her face.

We all ran inside, well they ran inside while I and Lucy walked. By the time Lucy and I got there, Edmund and Peter where in a heated discussion

"… Look what you've done!" says Peter

"You balled it!" said Ed

In the background I could the creature shouting about hooligans, which meant u. I wasn't the only one who heard her.

"The creature!" whispered Susan

We all made a run for it. We went in all different directions but ended up meeting each other outside the room of the wardrobe. Peter looks behind and pushes us all in the room. Once we got in, Edmund ran to door and opened it.

"Come on" he said, hands outstretch towards the door of the wardrobe.

I could hear Susan murmur "O, you have got to be kidding me."

"O for heaven sake Susan, get in all ready" I said while pushing her at the same time. Peter and Lucy where the last to get in. Peter closed the door and we all started to move back. Let's just say I wasn't the only one whose feet where getting stamped on. All I could hear was "Ouch, that was my foot!" or "Watch were your going!" I was one of those people.

Next thing I know, all I could see was snow. I was back. Back in Narnia. It felt so right saying it. Like I was coming back home. I looked around the place. Sky so blue, snow so white. I saw my siblings. Lucy was going around looking for the lamppost, Edmund was looking between these two big mountains and Peter and Susan where on the ground, looking at Narnia like it's the first time seeing rain or the sun.

"Impossible" whispered Susan

"Nothing's Impossible Su"_. _I say

"Don't worry_;_ I'm sure it's just your imagination." Says Lucy with a smug smile

"Is there any way you could forgive us?" asks Peter

"Well, this might" I say and I threw a snowball at his head

"Oi!" Peter said laughing

Lucy and Susan joined in and we were having fun until Susan hit Edmund in the arm and he shouted "Stop it!"

We all looked at Edmund. Silence. Until Peter broke it. "You little liar"

"You didn't believe them either" was Edmunds comeback

"Tell Bella and Lucy your sorry or else" says Peter darkly

"Alright, I'm sorry"

"That's all right" I say

"Some children don't know when to stop pretending" continues Lucy

Edmund mouth at us 'Very Funny'

"Well, come on everybody time to go back" said Susan

"Well can we at least take a look around" asks Edmund

We all looked at Peter. He hesitated for a moment then looked at Lu and I.

"I think Bella and Lucy shall decide"

Before I even got to say anything Lu said "We want you to meet mister Tumnus and Alice"

"Then Mister Tumnus and Alice it is"

"But we can't go all out in the snow, dressed like this" argued Susan

"No, but if we go out in these-"Peter took out some coats and handed them to each of us" and technically where not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

My coat was so nice and warm and it fit me perfectly. Edmund on the other hand…..

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund argued

"I know" says Peter

Edmund took it with a huff.

"Now it's off to Mister Tumnus house and to finally meet Alice"

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Review plz**

**Ben and Jerry's ice cream rOxZ **


End file.
